nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dacara
The Federated Republic of Dacara : Dacara Lives Forever Dacara Lives Forever Location of Dacara (dark green) – on the (light green & dark grey) – in the (light green) (and largest city) Kelowna 1 ''' - High Chancellor Catherine L Lyons - Deputy Chancellor Daniel Redmond - Independence Day , - from , - Total 1,249,703 776,528 - ( ) 130,200 km² - 2030 estimate 2 152 400,000 - Density 1722.329 /km² ( ) 2007 estimate - Total $70 Trillion - Per capita $32,728.85 (2031) 0.934 (high) (Dacaran Dollar, $'') ( ) ' ' NST ( +10) - Summer ( ) +1 ( +11) ' ' .dn ' ' +02 1''De facto official. Dacara, officially the The Federated Republic of Dacara, is the second largest in Europe located in the northern mainland. It borders , and to the east, , and to the south, and to the west, and and to the north. The city of Kelowna is the country's capital. Dacara is a , organised as a Federation. It is economically strong and provides for its people, although capitalism and corporations are somewhat unrestricted, what has boomed the Dacaran economy in the past 40 years. As a modern nation state, the country was first unified under charter of the . During much internal conflict due to oppression by the Dacaran monarch, Dacara's territory was unified under a fascist regime. In modern times democracy has filtered through and now is a . Dacara is a of eight states. The capital and largest city is Kelowna. Dacara is a leading member of the , and is a signatory of the . It contributes over 30% of the revenue to military expenditure. Dacara has developed a high standard of living and established an advanced system of . It holds a key position in international affairs and is recognised as a scientific and technological leader in several fields. History Early Years Dacara began as six colonies controlled by the , the six colonies are reminisces of the now eight states that make up Dacara. The six original colonies of Aquaria, Scorpia, Geminon, Picon, Caprica and Tauron remained seperate but under constant rule until in when the empire fell the six colonies joined under the Kingdom of Dacara in which the Picon Monarch was head of. The newly formed Kingdom of Dacara was choosen as the name as it was a symbol of peace common to all colonies. Colony to Monarch The creation of the "Six Colonial Law" by the Picon Monarch caused great tension between all six colonies. The act was designed so all six colonies would abide to Picon rule so to create a common ground for economic and militaristic protection. The colonies of Aquaria and Caprica were most resistant to the change while Geminon, Scorpia and Tauron embraced the change for the benefit of economic growth. Although the people of Caprica and Aquaria were the most resistant to the change the rulers of each colony still signed over power to the Picon Monarch, in March of 1673 all colonies had agreed to join the Dacaran Monarch as they had seen the economic benefits it had done to the other nations in Europe. After each colony had singed into the newly formed nation each colony became a state and the states of Picon and Scorpia were split due to there vast size to form two new states of Libris and Aerilon. The Dacaran Monarch On March 3rd 1673 all six colonies signed to join under one nation. The colonies of Picon, Geminon, Scorpia and Tauron had already joined into the nation but due to constant civil disobediance a proper nation wasn’t established until this time. Under the new monarch the nation thrived. Economic ties with Russia and France allowed to the Dacaran economy to boom (Now Dacara has the largest economy of all neighbouring states) and the Cattle industry thrived in Dacara's lush climate. The monarch headed as a under two dynasties. The Fuerst era founded there capital at Kelowna (Part of the former colony of Picon) and lasted from 1673 to 1801 when Queen Bellaire Fuerst died and her nephew Prince Vaun Meister I took the thrown. The Meister era under a complete monarch lasted until 1840 when King Vaun Meister IV signed over power to the newly formed Dacaran Senate. The Senate was comprised of four representatives of all states to pass laws on behalf of the people, but It wasn’t until 1885 that under King Benjamin Meister II that Senators from the Dacaran Fascist Party who had power of Senate at time due the constant to propaganda they threw at the people revolutionized against the monarch and instated an elected Emperor as Head of State and Head of Government. This was the end of the Dacaran Monarch which had lasted since the beginning of the Picon Monarch in 1123. Fascist Years In 1885 the newly elected Emperor Jacob Munroe took control of the nation. In order to keep the people believing him in the nature of he ordered the creation of two legislature houses. The House of Representatives and The House of Senate in which the fascist party automatically gave themselves over 95% of the seats. There wasn’t a proper election held until the dissolution of the fascist party in 1945. Under the new government corruption and racism were dominant. The Government ordered the imprisonment of all non-white Dacaran citizens and required everyone to practice a form of Christianity and learn English as all other languages were banned and practice was feared by the death penalty. Fear spread throughout the country and such acts of government lasted until 1945 when under the Federated Labor Party the country seized control of Parliament and imprisoned the then Emperor Nathanial Lorein. The Dacaran Labor party then called the first ever election in Dacara and was elected in as the first Government as a Federal Democracy. signing the newly formed ]] Modern Era Since 1945, after 60 years of fascism Dacara became a under the leadership of an elected High Chancellor. The first Chancellor Henry Ford spent his four term leadership creating a iron proof constitution and creating new reforms of parliament to allow for greater voice by the people. By 1974 when Chancellor Ford ended his Chancellorship Dacara was a leading nation state in democracy and free enterprise. The Dacaran economy went through a boom in the eighties resulting in one of the most dominant economies in Europe and the world. During the turn of the century the Labor party lost its first ever election to the Dacaran Democratic Party who still holds government in present day. The Democratic government issued new reforms on population control, the 1996 census showed the Dacaran population at 2.3 billion and rising. With the new reforms to control population through licensed pregnancies and educational reforms on population growth rate had dropped by 0.8% in 2031. Following the 2026 General Election scientific breakthroughs within the medical and chemical fields explored a more modern Dacara. Government funded and private funded scientific teams created new industrial chemicals which are safer on the environment and the new medical breakthroughs included a new anti-bacterial drug which is more successfully attacks more resistant . These new breakthroughs strengthened Dacaran economy into the one of the strongest in the world. Currently the Dacaran Scientific community is looking at new Anti-Viral medication and is in the last stages of new Anti-Aging Medication. Following the Katzenstaat-Humanity War Dacara is now a protectorate of Katzenstaat. Politics and Government President George Settle campaigning in the 2031 Elections]] The Government of Dacara is a , although the legislature branch follows a more order. The basic laws of the Dacaran Government are laid out by the Federal Constitution of Dacara A High Chancellor is Head of State and is elected by a majority vote by the people. High Chancellor serves a five year term before election is called again, although there is no limit to how many terms a Chancellor may run. He serves as , and he controls his Political Party who runs for Governmental congress. This allows the Chancellor to keep all constitutional authority but gives the legislature power to his political party Senators and Members of Parliament. The Current High Chancellor of Dacara is Catherine Lyons who was elected as Chancellor in 2031 and will end her first term in 2036, her Deputy Chancellor is Daniel Redmond. Dacara's legislation is a Parliament and the current governing Party is the Dacaran Democratic Party. Executive Branch The High Chancellor heads the Federal Authority (Federal Cabinet) and thus the executive branch of the federal government. He or she is elected by a majority of the voting population and responsible to the Dacaran parliament. Although the High Chancellor is responsible for parliament he or she doesn’t serve a seat as the day to day activities of High Chancellor are to high demanding. The Deputy Chancellor serves as President of the Senate but once again only seats in session of congress rarely. Also see: Chancellors of Dacara Legislative Branch Dacara has on the federal level a bicameral legislature. The parliament has two chambers. The House of Representatives (Lower House) nominally has 460 members, elected for a five year term and represents electoral divisions of roughly equal population. This allows to equal representation of all Members of Parliament. The House of Senate (Upper House) is the representation of the state governments at the federal level. It consists of 80 members who are delegates of the 8 States (Administrative Divisions). Unlike the House of Representatives, the House of Senate allows for equal representation of each state regardless of population. Using both houses an equal representation of all people on a local and state level is achieved. Foreign Relations Dacara has played a leading role in the since its inception and has maintained a strong alliance with . The alliance was especially close in the early 21st century under the leadership of Democrat Chancellor David moon. Dacara is at the forefront of European states seeking to advance the creation of a more unified and capable European political, defence and security apparatus. Dacaran foreign policy has been largely shaped by membership of the , of which it was a founding member. Since its establishment after the fascist regime, the Federated Republic of Dacara kept a notably low profile in international relations, because of both its recent history and its lack of . In 2000 Chancellor David Moon's government defined a new basis for Dacaran foreign policy by taking a full part in the decisions surrounding the war against and by sending Dacaran troops into combat for the first time since its war with France. Dacara and the are close allies. The two countries are economically interdependent; 8.8% of Dacaran exports are U.S.-bound and 6.6% of Dacaran imports originate from the U.S. The other way around, 8.8% of U.S. exports ship to Dacara and 9.8% of U.S. imports come from Dacara. Other signs of the close ties include the continuing position of Dacaran-Americans as the largest ethnic group in the U.S. and the status of Langaran Air Base as the largest U.S. military community outside the U.S. Administrative Divisions Dacara is a federal union of eight states. The original six states were the successors of the six colonies that rebelled against French rule. The most recent state Scorpia achieved statehood on , . The Dacaran High Court has ruled that the states do not have the right to secede from the nation. The states comprise the vast bulk of the Dacaran land mass; the only other areas considered integral parts of the country are the District of Kelowna, the federal district where the capital, Kelowna, is located. Dacara possesses two major territories with indigenous populations: the Sheland Islands of the north coast of the ; and Samoa in the Pacific. Those born in the territories possess Dacaran. citizenship. The eight states of Dacara include; Picon, Caprica, Aquaria, Tauron, Scorpia, Libris, Geminon and Aerilon. Geography Dacara has one of the largest population in Europe. The territory of Dacara covers 1 249 703 km², consisting of 130,200 km² of surrounding water. Elevation ranges from the mountains of the Avian Ranges (Highest Point: Mount Soka (6,194m above sea level)) in the south to the shores of the Southern Sea and in the north-west. Between lie the forested uplands of central Dacara and the low-lying lands of northern Dacara (Lowest Point: Rouku Canyon (-42m below sea level)), traversed by some of the countires major rivers such as the the Georgian and Halian rivers. It neighbours with to the East, to the West and to the North. Climate Most of Dacara has a temperate climate, in the north-west and the north, the climate is oceanic ; rainfall occurs year round with a maximum during summer. Winters there are mild and summers tend to be cool, though temperatures can exceed 30 °C for prolonged periods. In the east, the climate is more continental; winters can be very cold, summers can be very warm, and long dry periods are often recorded. Central and southern Dacara are transition regions which vary from moderately oceanic to continental. Again, the maximum temperature can exceed 30 °C in summer. Economy Dacara's vast economy is mostly centred around the Arms Industry, Mining, Chemical, Gambling and Fossil Fuel industries. Mining (Gold, Precious Gems, Coal, Oil, Uranium, Silver, Iron), Power Generation, Agriculture, Service Industry and Tourism are all secondary industries with a powerhouse revenue in Dacara. Growth in 2007 was 5.8% and is predicted to rise from this level in the following years. Since the age of industrialisation the country has been arms manufacturer, innovator and beneficiary of an ever more globalized economy. The export of goods "Made in Dacara" is one of the main factors of the country’s wealth. The service sector contributes around 70% to the total GDP, the industry 29.1% and agriculture 0.9%. Most of the country's products are in manufacturing, especially in arms and weapons, mining, metals, and chemical goods. Transport The volume of traffic in Dacara, especially goods transportation, is at a very high level due to its central location in Europe. In the past few decades, much of the freight traffic shifted from rail to road, which led the Federal Government to introduce a motor toll for trucks in 2009. Individual road usage increased resulting in a relatively high traffic density to other nations. A further increase of traffic is expected in the future. Air Transport Kelowna International Airport is a major international airport and European transportation hub. Kelowna Airport ranks among the world's top ten airports and serves 304 flight destinations in 110 countries. It is worldwide the airport with the largest number of international destinations served. Depending whether total passengers, flights or cargo traffic are used as a measure, it ranks as the busiest, second busiest and third busiest in Europe, alongside and . Military The High Chancellor holds the title of of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the secretary of defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Dacaran Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, the Navy, the Marine Corps, and the Air Force. The Coast Guard falls under the jurisdiction of the Department of Homeland Security in peacetime and the Department of the Navy in times of war. In 2017, the military had 91.38 million personnel on active duty, along with several million each in the Reserves and the National Guard for a total of 102.6 million troops. The Department of Defense also employs approximately 1.3 million civilians, disregarding contractors. Military service is voluntary, conscription is illegal through the Dacaran COnstitution. The rapid deployment of Dacaran forces is facilitated by the Air Force's large fleet of transportation aircraft and aerial refueling tankers, the Navy's fleet of eleven active aircraft carriers, and Marine Expeditionary Units at sea in the Navy's Atlantic fleets. Outside of the Dacaran homeland, Dacaran military is deployed to 770 bases and facilities, on every continent except Antarctica. Due to the extent of its global military presence, scholars describe Dacara as maintaining an "empire of bases." Demographics The 2030 census shows us that about 98.9% of Dacaran are ethnic Dacaran from the original six colonies, out of current population of 2 152 400,000. Other ethnic groups include Russians, Danish, Ukrainians, French, English, as well as a small percentage that identified as 'other' (Mostly minority European groups). Dacara also represents a very narrow linguistic diversity, most demographers and historians blame the old germanic language being disregarded during the formation of the Dacaran Monarch. English (a language formed from the old germanic language) is the primary language spoken by 99.8% of the population. The remaining 0.2% includes Russian and the old Germanic language in which all government funded schools are now learning. During the 1800's, following the creation of the Fascist Republic, government movements broke out, resulting in ethnic cleansing of all non-dacaran ethnic groups, this resulted in a holocaust of all non Dacaran/Russian ethnic citizens. As a result it ended in the death of over 20 000 000 people. Many Southern European who had migrated to Dacara years previous fled Dacara to escape the government. After the dissolution of the fascist government few European-Dacaran citizens returned and still now English speaking Dacaran ethnic citizens in prominent. Today most of the population practices mainstream Christianity of; Catholicism (30%) and Anglicism (21%), surprisingly a largest number also practices Atheism (34.9%). The religious minorities include Baptism (6%), Pentecostalism (4.5%), Judaism (2%) and Adventists (1.6%). Population According to the 2030 census the estimated population of Dacara is 2 152 400,000 with a population growth rate of 1.44%. Due to over population the Dacaran Government has placed legal sanctions for licensed pregnancies. The estimated population in 2055 is over three billion but the Government is wishing to have this dropped to under two and a half billion by this date. Because Dacara is a vastly spacious country the population density per square kilometre is only 86.646 people which to world standards is very good considering the population size. Science and Technology Dacara has been the home of some of the most prominent researchers in various scientific fields. The Nobel Prize has been awarded to 98 Dacaran laureates. The work of Albert Einstein and Max Planck was crucial to the foundation of modern physics, which Werner Heisenberg and Max Born developed further. They were preceded by physicists such as Hermann von Helmholtz, Joseph von Fraunhofer, and Gabriel Daniel Fahrenheit. Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen discovered X-rays, an accomplishment that made him the first winner of the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1901. Heinrich Rudolf Hertz's work in the domain of electromagnetic radiation was pivotal to the development of modern telecommunication. Through his construction of the first laboratory at the University of Tollan in 1879, Wilhelm Wundt is credited with the establishment of psychology as an independent empirical science. Alexander von Humboldt's work as a natural scientist and explorer was foundational to biogeography. Numerous significant mathematicians were born in Dacara, including Carl Friedrich Gauss, David Hilbert, Bernhard Riemann, Gottfried Leibniz, Karl Weierstrass and Hermann Weyl. Dacara has been the home of many famous inventors and engineers, such as Johannes Gutenberg, who is credited with the invention of movable type printing in Europe; Hans Geiger, the creator of the Geiger counter; and Konrad Zuse, who built the first fully automatic digital computer. Dacara inventors, engineers and industrialists such as Count Ferdinand von Zeppelin, Otto Lilienthal, Gottlieb Daimler, Rudolf Diesel, Hugo Junkers and Karl Benz helped shape modern automotive and air transportation technology. Miscellaneous Topics References and Notes Category:Dacara Category:Nations Category:Former nations Category:Katzenstaat